


Проблема

by yanek



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP without Porn, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanek/pseuds/yanek
Summary: На фразу из чужого фика: "Конечно, мы занимались сексом в тюрьме. По-другому и нельзя было."





	

**Author's Note:**

> янг! Мик Рори/янг! Леонард Снарт

Наверное, для какого-то другого подростка в их тюремном блоке первое такое пробуждение было бы праздником. Последний признак взросления!..   
Лен видел проблему.   
Проблема болезненно ныла, натягивая ткань тюремной робы, никуда не собиралась исчезать и по ощущениям становилась все больше.   
— Эй, мелкий, чего не ногах еще? Перекличка скоро, — подал голос Мик с нижней койки, и, не дождавшись ответа, встал рядом с их двух ярусной кроватью. Теперь Лен чувствовал его внимательный взгляд затылком, лопатками и почему-то членом. — Заболел что ли?..   
— Вроде того.   
— Ты красный.   
Удивительно, учитывая, что по ощущениям вся кровь собралась в паху.   
— От-ва-ли, — Лен проговорил по слогам, в каждый вкладывая максимум угрозы. Иногда это работало даже с Миком. Не сегодня. За спиной хмыкнули, и на шею легла ладонь. Широкая, горячая, с заживающей царапиной по середине. Возможно, Мик хотел успокоить. Померить температуру. Подразнить. Но точно не этого — прикосновение обожгло удовольствием, дыхание сбилось к черту, а возбуждение из едва выносимого стало невыносимым вовсе. Член дернулся, пытаясь прижаться к животу, Лен рефлекторно сжал его в ладони и — застонал.   
Рука исчезла.   
Мик растерянно прижимал ее к груди, перестав моргать. Румянец медленно расплывался по щекам и груди. Нижняя губа блестела от слюны.  
Пальцы, обхватившие головку, намокли.   
— Что с ним? — Лен забыл, что кроме них двоих в камере есть еще кто-то. Мик — тоже, но ответил быстрее:   
— Не хватает воздуха. Слишком много людей. — В его севшем голосе было столько угрозы, что сокамерники сразу потянулись к выходу.   
Теперь Лен смотрел на стену, но не видел ее. Мыслей не было. Только картинки — Мик, Мик, Мик.   
Скрипнула нижняя койка.   
— Не тяни. И одежду приспусти, а то испачкаешь.  
На то, чтобы понять, о чем он, ушло невозможное количество времени. Но мозги все-таки заработали.   
— Останешься?   
— Ага. Пусть думают, что помогаю. Может, не полезут, если заметят, — долгая пауза, после которой голос зазвучал еще глуше, — что-то такое.   
— Это ничего не меняет, — добавил Мик, будто убеждая самого себя, и Лен с трудом подавил злой смешок. Всё уже поменялось необратимо. Оставалось выяснить некоторые детали.   
— Я хочу, чтобы ты помог. — Стало тихо. Потом громко: что-то звякнув, покатилось по полу, Мик ругаясь, подскочил, и развернул его за плечо.   
— Ты понимаешь что?..   
Сдвинутые брови, стиснутые челюсти, лихорадочно блестящие глаза. Почти также Мик выглядел, когда боролся с желанием, что-нибудь поджечь.   
Лен кивнул. То, что они бы пришли к этому рано или поздно, сейчас казалось очевидным.   
— Тогда подвинься.   
Лен откатился лицом к стене, закрыл глаза, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, и подавился вдохом — губы Мика прижались к шее. Ладонь легла на грудь и, не останавливаясь, опустилась ниже — туда, где он продолжал сжимать себя. Огладила пальцы, скользнула к основанию и яичкам. Лен застонал в подушку и отпустил себя, уступая. Мик определенно знал, что делать, намного лучше его. И наслаждался происходящим, вылизывая его шею, прикусывая лопатки сквозь ткань, притираясь к бедрам. Но почему-то этого было мало. Всё равно. Пока Мик не развернул его к себе лицом, чтобы поцеловать.


End file.
